


The Prank

by sunshinetina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetina/pseuds/sunshinetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a strong guy. He is self-confident, stable, and definitely not sappy. In fact, the thing he hates the most in this world is sappiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fabulous AU: 'Called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in a sappy way before you could get a word in.' - changed it slightly, aaaaand here it is: my next Götzeus fluff. *blushes*
> 
> P.S. Comments are strongly encouraged and aaalways appreciated! <333

Marco is a strong guy. He is self-confident, stable, and definitely _not_ sappy. In fact, the thing he hates the most in this world is sappiness. So, when Auba’s grin shines at him with the mischievous eyebrow-wiggle, Marco swears different obscenities at him. (In his defense, he even tries some French _merde_ , but can’t quite pronounce it right and ends up even worse.)

 

‘Ok, what will happen, Marco?’ Auba chuckles and Marco lets out a frustrated groan, stretching his limbs under the table.

 

‘I knew it was a bad idea for you to come over,’ Marco rolls his eyes and sulks. He is definitely not that stupid. Is he?

 

‘Just this once. Pretty please,’ Auba tries to make puppy eyes but fails miserably, laughing his ass off at Marco’s visible annoyance.

 

‘Why do you want to witness my embarrassment so much?’

 

‘I just want to see what’s behind Marco’s _cold façade_. Nothing more.’

 

‘Fine.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘ _Fine_ ,’ Marco hisses and grabs his phone, ‘I’ll do it. But I can’t give you a 100% guarantee I won’t snap at that person.’

 

Auba grins again and Marco mentally _merde_ -s him before literally hitting the random number-buttons. Puts the phone on speaker. It’s ringing. And ringing. And ringing. And just when Marco’s finger lingers over the button to end the call, a rather hoarse voice answers.

 

_Hello?_

 

Marco freezes and Auba notes (with definite amusement) how his Adam apple moves as he gulps nervously. _Jesus, this guy is having sex, his voice is so…_ is Marco’s first thought and he instinctively licks his lips in deep concentration.

 

 _Hello?_ asks the voice again and Marco’s super pale face gets pink, _Who is it?_

 

 _H-h-hello_ , Marco manages to breathe out, _I was just-… It’s-…_

_Dude, it seems I don’t know you. Wrong number?_

_Ye-…_ Auba shoots his death glare at Marco and the latter one pouts, _You don’t know me but I know you oh-too-well._

_Really?_

_Yeah,_ Marco takes a deep breath and cuts the speaker, bringing the phone to his ear and standing up. Starts walking nervously around the room, _Yeah, I’ve seen you here and there._

_Great, I guess?_ the voice chuckles in his ear and Marco’s face gets even redder and hotter and he is mentally cursing himself for his odd reaction.

 

_I am in love with you._

There is an odd silence and Marco is not so sure about this prank (bet? joke?) any more. He takes a deep breath again.

 

_I am sorry, what?_

Marco can clearly hear the confusion in the guy’s voice and, _fuck_ , even that sounds so damn sexy. His mind starts wandering, making conclusions just by the sound of the hoarse and arousing voice in his ear. What does the guy look like? Is he tall or not? Is he slim or a bit chubby? (He kinda has a soft spot for the latter kind, but don’t mention that.) Is he blond or brunet? What does he look li-…

 

 _I am in love with you,_ Marco’s voice is just a bit louder than a whisper, _I am in love with everything about you. You took my breath away the very first second I saw you. I am so in love with you, I can’t think about anyone or anything else._

There’s just a short silence. Then, a sharp laughter. The guy laughs and laughs and laughs, and Marco blushes and blushes and blushes.

 

_This is a prank, isn’t it?_

_It is,_ Marco breathes out with some strange mix of nervousness and relief, _My friend is an idiot._

_I guess, it was to call a random number and to confess your undying love to that person in a sappy way?_

 

_Yeah._

_You did a great job,_ the guy chuckles and Marco smirks a bit.

 

_Fuck you._

_Wow, from a love confession to a sex one. You’re a master._

Marco finally relaxes and lets out a loud laugh as well. Auba curses him in French and walks out of the room.

 

_I am Mario._

_Marco here._

_I guess, it’s fair to see you now, hm?_ Marco gets tense again when the guy giggles a bit (he won’t say he adores the giggle, but…) _Facetime?_

_Yeah…_ he answers a bit mechanically but then the connection is cut off and he freaks out and starts fumbling around and half-shouts, half-whispers, but ‘the guy’ is calling again and Marco smirks so widely, he can feel his mouth hurting. The moment when he answers, there is some blur on his display and then-…

 

Then he sees _him_. And _God_ , he is gorgeous. Chubby (and now blushing) face, snub-nosed, perfectly shaped eyebrows, deep brown eyes, full and dark-pink lips, which are smi-… Marco groans. Because when the guy smiles, Marco feels like he is Facetiming the fucking sun itself. He has never felt so warm in his entire life and the guy is on the phone line, not even next to him. (Not that Marco has the sudden thought of having this guy sitting next to him, no.)

 

 _Won’t you put your camera on too?_ the guy – Mario – blushes even harder and Marco can’t help but imagine his own fingers roaming over that soft-skinned chubby cheeks. Marco gulps and hesitantly presses the button for the camera, self-conscious (where did the self-confident Marco go?) about his own looks all of a sudden.

 

But, as soon as Mario sees him on his phone, he beams in yet another blinding smile and Marco feels his own cheeks get hot as he looks down, afraid to look at the phone again.

 

 _Wow!_ Mario continues smiling and Marco is getting even more embarrassed by his shining gaze, _I am speechless. You have to confess your love to random people. Don’t you have some… real people to confess your love to? It’s strange for a guy like you to be single._

_Well, I-… Ugh…_

_You’re not single._ Mario’s sunshine smile drops a bit but Marco notices it and smirks.

 

 _I am. And I’ve never been happier about that,_ their eyes meet and Mario smiles hesitantly again, _Are you single?_

_Do you want me to be?_

Mario licks his lips shyly and Marco half-crooks a smile with a slight nod.

 

_You don’t even know._

Mario is literally shining now and Marco wants. Wants to touch the chubby cheeks, to run his fingers through the brownish-goldish hair, wants to kiss the pink lips, wants to-…

 

 _Where are you from?_ Mario asks and Marco lets out a sudden gasp, taken out of his longing trance.

 

_Dortmund._

 

 _Really?_ Marco nods vigorously, _Super! I am living in Munich but my father is a university teacher in Dortmund uni. Will be visiting him this weekend._

 

_Great._

 

 _Marco, I want to see you,_ and the way Mario shyly says his name leaves Marco breathless, _Is that ok?_

_I-.., it’s-…_ ok, fine, the self-confident and stable and strong and non-sappy Marco is completely gone now. Great, _I’d love that._

_Yay!_ Mario squeaks and Marco smirks a bit, _How about we meet in Maximilian? Saturday, 10am?_

Marco just nods and Mario beams in yet another smile.

 

 _See you on Saturday, Mario_ , Marco manages to whisper and Mario smiles before quickly telling him ‘goodbye’ and hanging up.

 

‘Saturday, huh?’ Auba leans at the door-frame.

 

‘Fuck you.’

 

‘Oh, not _me_ , Marco, not _me_ ,’ Auba chuckles and Marco rolls his eyes before taking a quick breath, trying to save Mario’s number in his phone. Receives a message.

 

_‘And don’t you dare pulling off more pranks, Marcinho. ;)’_

Marco half-crooks a smile before finally saving the number in his phone.

 

Under _Sunny_.


End file.
